Connectors are ubiquitous and are used in variety of applications for coupling two devices. Most connectors usually have some sort of contacts that facilitate transmission of signals between the devices connected using a connector. Conventionally, each contact in a connector has a specific pre-assigned function. In other words, each contact in a connector is designated to carry a certain type of signal, e.g., power, data, etc.
One of the conventional ways of minimizing interference between signals carried by the contacts of a connector included placing the power and the signal contacts such that there was enough distance between them to prevent any cross talk. Other conventional methods include optimizing the connector structure to prevent signal cross talk.
Another potential issue with connectors is corrosion/contamination and dendrite growth. Corrosion/contamination may be caused by liquid intrusion on to the contacts of the connector. Such liquid intrusion can cause arcing, contact corrosion, etc. that may lead to connector failure over a prolonged use. Connectors with exposed contacts are especially prone to damage caused by liquid intrusion and other corrosive elements.
Dendrites (e.g., Tin whiskers) are small metal hairs that grow from a metal pad that carries electric current. If there are two metal pads adjacent to each other, these dendrites can grow to create a short circuit between the two contacts. In connectors where the contacts are in close proximity to each other, this phenomenon can be more pronounced and may lead to premature failure of the connector.